Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is one of the main characters in Girl Meets World. He is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Information Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas, and is a "cowboy in the city." He is the love interest of Riley Matthews, who has a crush on him. Personality Lucas has very good manners and common sense. He does not seem very observant, he sits in seats reserved for handicapped passengers on the subway, and takes several weeks, if not months to learn Farkle's last name is Minkus. Relationships Family 'Mr. Friar' Mr. Friar is Lucas's father. 'Mrs. Friar' Mrs. Friar is Lucas's mother. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Lucas's friend and potential love interest. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other, but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy," Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack," Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy and likes Riley better. 'Maya Hart' Maya is Lucas's friend, who he very, very briefly dated in the first episode, but he originally seems somewhat annoyed by her homework rebellion. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is Lucas's friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack," he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. 'Cory Matthews ' Cory Matthews is Lucas's seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away, supposedly to the part of Texas that is closest to Mexico. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. Classmates 'Missy Bradford' Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack," but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is nice to Missy, but it's obvious he likes Riley better. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Riley, Maya, and Farkle could come too. Quotes Trivia *Lucas's first name was originally Tristan but was changed. *He is usually very polite and nice. *He has a crush on Riley. *He is from Austin, Texas. *He shares strong similarities with Topanga Matthews. *He has twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby horse, which also inspired him to become a Vetenarian. * When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. *He has an uncle called Buster. *He aknowledges the fact that he makes Cory uneasy due to his friendship with Riley. This is possibly a sign that he likes Riley. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Friars Category:Season 1 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World